Patah
by LUFEXO
Summary: Luhan yang berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana kondisi hati Sehun. Semuanya sikapnya seakan benar, terlebih dengan segala perkataan Suho. "... kisah yang menyedihkan adalah kisah Altair dan Vega yang saling mencintai tapi harus terpisahkan oleh Galaksi Bimasakti," Cerita HunHan. Sedang rindu dan ingin berbagi. HunHan/Sehun-Luhan.


_Proudly Present_

LUFEXO

Patah

Usianya lima tahun saat ibunya yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan sering membelai kepalanya harus tertidur panjang. Ayah bilang Ibu harus pergi jauh ke tempat Tuhan dan tidak akan kembali. Air matanya menggenang, pelukan ayahnya mengerat begitu pula tangan kecilnya. Dia pikir tidak apa Ibu pergi, asal Ayah tetap menemaninya. Tapi itu hanya tinggal harapan. Di usianya yang kedelapan, banyak orang berseragam polisi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengacak-acak barang tanpa membereskannya kembali. Mungkin mereka anak nakal yang sering dibilang Ibu dan menyamar menjadi polisi. Ayahnya belum pulang, dan Luhan hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya suka pulang malam, terkadang juga marah-marah. Dia sempat berpikir Ayah tidak sayang padanya lagi, tapi setelah tahu Ayah selalu minta maaf setelah marah-marah Luhan pikir ayahnya hanya kelelahan.

Air matanya mulai turun ketika salah satu orang berseragam polisi menemukan bungkusan berisi bubuk putih. Suara mereka keras, Luhan takut. Seorang lagi yang membawa senjata seperti di TV berjalan mendekatinya. Dia semakin menangis, bagaimana jika dia ditembak?

 _Ayah cepat pulang_ , lirihnya.

Syukurnya Tuhan langsung mengabulkan doanya. Luhan berjanji akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang. Ayahnya ditarik oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Mereka tidak berseragam, tetapi sepertinya mereka teman paman polisi. Luhan langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya. Mengadu bahwa mereka mengacak-acak rumah mereka, dia juga bilang kalau paman berseragam polisi itu berteriak keras, dia takut.

Ayahnya menangis, berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya. Tangisan Luhan bertambah keras melihat ayahnya terisak. Apa Luhan sudah nakal makanya Ayah menangis? Atau Paman Besar itu berbuat jahat pada Ayah?

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng ketika Luhan bertanya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Lu. Jangan nakal dan jangan menangis, pria tidak boleh mengeluarkan air matanya percuma, mengerti?" Luhan yang berusia delapan tahun itu hanya mengangguk melihat ayahnya dipasangi borgol dan digiring masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Itu terakhir kali dia melihat ayahnya sebelum pindah ke rumah besar. Mereka menyebutnya Panti. Banyak anak yang tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu tinggal di sini. Tapi Luhan masih punya ayah. Hanya saja Paman berbadan besar serta Paman Polisi membawanya entah ke mana. Mereka bilang ini rumah barunya, tapi bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana, Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun merasa berada di rumah.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Setiap bulan pasti ada saja anak yang diadopsi atau mereka yang datang ke panti. Sejak kedatangannya, Luhan tidak pernah diadopsi. Seperti tidak terlihat, Luhan tidak pernah dipilih hingga dirinya memilih pergi dari panti saat masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. _Toh_ , tiga tahun kemudian dia akan pergi juga dari sana. Luhan benci menjadi yang terakhir. Menyewa kamar yang cukup untuk dirinya tempati, Luhan bersyukur hasil pekerjaan sampingannya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya. Hasil bekerja di kafe setiap Jumat, Sabtu Minggu, tentu tidak cukup. Untungnya tawaran menjadi pelayan bar dari putra Bibi Jung—pemilik tempat tinggalnya—menjadi alternatif. Selain berisiko tinggi, bekerja setiap malam memang cukup menguras waktunya. Namanya berada dua peringkat di atas peringkat terakhir saja dia sudah amat bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak menjadi yang terakhir.

Luhan sudah cukup sibuk dengan segala kebutuhan dirinya tanpa peduli bagaimana kondisi hatinya. Setidaknya sampai dia akhirnya merasakan apa itu virus merah jambu ala anak remaja. Dia akan sangat teramat berterima kasih jika _Cupid_ menembakan panahnya pada seorang gadis cantik dan seksi, atau baik hati, suka menabung, dan rajin, atau pintar, atau apapun lah. Yang penting gadis. Bukan lelaki berumur lebih muda satu tahun darinya, tampan, berdada bidang, serta punya bahu lebar yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Dia itu pria, dan masih ingin dianggap normal, demi Tuhan!

Luhan juga tidak seberani itu untuk berharap mendapat balasan dari pria tampan sesempurna Oh Sehun. Hidupnya berantakan, berbeda dengan pujaan hatinya yang merupakan putra dari kalangan terpandang di Seoul. Luhan hampir tidak terlihat, ajaib jika selain teman sekelasnya ada yang mengenalnya. Sehun? Dia pujaan dari setiap penjuru sekolah. Mereka itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda hingga angin pun berbaik hati menyampaikan bisikan hati Luhan pada sang Penulis Takdir.

Luhan ingat hari itu. Hujan turun beserta gemuruh yang tiada henti. Meski tidak ada kilat, angin yang baik seperti mengamuk malam itu. Kira-kira pukul tiga pagi, Luhan yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di bar langsung bergegas ke minimarket terdekat. Dirinya sedang asik melamun sambil menunggu mi tiga menit miliknya matang hingga pandangan matanya melihat Sehun, berlari masuk ke dalam minimarket tempatnya berteduh. Bersobok pandang, dirinya sempat menegang sebelum si Pangeran berjalan masuk melewatinya. Tersenyum lirih sambil mengaduk mi setengah matangnya, Luhan menyuap cepat ke dalam mulut.

Decitan kursi di sebelahnya membuat dirinya yang masih bermulut penuh menoleh. Tersedak adalah hal pertama yang terjadi padanya. Merutuk serta meringis dilakukan setelahnya ketika Sehun—iya si Pangeran itu—menyodorkan air minum miliknya.

"Maaf," ujarnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah mulus sang Pujaan. Dirinya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia menatap Sehun dengan jarak dekat.

"Kau pelayan Cofioca, kan?" Suara berat dengan aksen cadel membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Menatap Sehun takjub, Luhan terkekeh palsu. Sehun memang cukup sering ke tempat kerjanya di kafe, tidak heran dia ingat Luhan, bukan?

"Senang kau mengenalku," ujar Luhan. Sehun menatapnya lama sebelum tersenyum kecil.

Tentu saja itu bukan pertemuan terakhir, karena keesokan paginya, raut terkejut Luhan dapatkan ketika berpapasan dengan Sehun di sekolah. Luhan tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Dirinya cukup tahu diri, bertegur sapa dengan Sehun akan membuatnya mendapatkan masalah. Tapi sepertinya si Kulit Pucat itu punya pemikiran lain. Dengan seenak dahinya Sehun menarik tangannya. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Kau murid sini juga?" tanyanya lantang. Dia tidak tahu atau memang tidak peduli tatapan sinis orang sekitar yang menatap mereka? Luhan mengangguk sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Sehun masih tidak peduli dan malah tertawa.

"Dunia sungguh sempit," senyumnya merekah, "mau kuantar ke kelas?" tawarnya yang langsung mendapat gelengan keras Luhan. Namun Sehun tetaplah Sehun, mengabaikan tolakan Luhan, dirinya menarik lengan si Mungil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Itu langkah awal dari kisah mereka. Berteman layaknya orang kebanyakan, Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan mengalami masa sulit karenanya. Layaknya idola, mereka yang mengatasnamakan penggemar Sehun merasa keberatan dengan perisau macam Luhan. Sendiri kini menjadi neraka untuk Luhan. Mereka akan menyerang Luhan baik verba atau fisik tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Tentu Luhan tidak seberani itu untuk mengadu, mereka bahkan pernah datang ke kafe tempatnya kerja hanya untuk mengacau. Beruntung dirinya tidak dipecat.

ㅜㅜㅡㅡㅡ

Namun sebaik apapun bangkai dikubur baunya akan tercium juga, dan itu merubah hubungan keduanya. Entah bagaimana caranya rumor Luhan seorang _gay_ dan bekerja di bar merebak. Foto dirinya yang tengah berseragam dan mengantar minuman beralkohol terpampang jelas di seluruh mading sekolah. Dirinya baru sampai di kelas ketika Sehun dengan tergesa menariknya pergi ke taman dekat gudang.

"Rumor itu benar?" Luhan hanya menunduk mendengar suara Sehun. Segala asumsi bermunculan di otaknya. Akankah Sehun pergi setelah ini? Apakah dia akan meloya padanya? Luhan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, bahunya bergetar, matanya memanas. Mungkin ini tanda akhir hidupnya.

"Jawab, Lu. Kau tidak perlu takut." Sehun tanpa disangka merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengusap punggung itu lembut. Luhan menumpahkan tangisnya. Ucapan ayahnya tidak berfungsi jika dia berada di hadapan Sehun.

"A-aku ... Sehun ... a-aku" Isakan terdengar nyaring di sana, pelukan keduanya semakin erat mengabaikan dering bel tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Tanpa sadar sebuah ikrar terlintas di benak Sehun, dirinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian lagi.

ㅡPATAHㅡ

Semuanya dimulai dengan sederhana. Selepas hari itu, hari-hari Luhan mulai berbeda. Hidupnya yang bergerak statis mulai berubah dinamis. Dirinya sudah berhenti berharap akan hidup yang sempurna sejak lama. Memandang Sehun dari jauh awalnya cukup. Lambat laun rasa itu melunjak. Hatinya berharap banyak sementara otaknya terlena. Sehun menekan kehadirannya hingga membuat celah di sudut hatinya.

Sorak sorai terdengar memenuhi aula sekolahnya. Upacara kelulusan tidak pernah menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Dia selalu menatap iri mereka yang mendapat pelukan hangat serta senyuman bangga dari kedua orangtuanya. Dulu masih ada Ibu Panti yang akan selalu datang ke acara sekolahnya, tapi sekarang dia sebatang kara. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula dengan ijazah di tangan, Luhan dikejutkan dengan pelukan dari belakang. Belaian halus di pipi membuatnya menoleh. Si Pangeran itu menatapnya memuja, tersenyum manis sebelum menautkan tangannya dan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam, menatap untaian tangan keduanya. Mereka tidak pernah mengucap janji menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi telinga Luhan hampir gila mendengar ungkapan sayang dari Sehun, malam penuh gairah tidak hanya terjadi sekali-dua kali, bahkan terkadang mereka melakukannya di kala siang benderang. Luhan pikir ini cukup, setidaknya mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Sesuatu yang berlebihan akhirnya tidak akan menjadi baik. Afeksi yang selalu diberikan Sehun menjadi candu yang tidak ada penawarnya. Luhan serasa di atas angin kala Sehun dengan senyuman lebar mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Sehun memang melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku kuliah dan memutuskan tinggal sendiri, sementara Luhan bersikeras bekerja meski Sehun berulang kali bilang akan membantunya untuk kuliah. Dengan anggukan malu-malu, Luhan resmi pindah dan tinggal bersama Sehun sekarang.

Seperti pengantin baru, mereka menjalani keseharian dengan manis, dibumbui pertengkaran kecil yang akan diakhiri kata maaf dan kecupan singkat. Semuanya terlihat baik, Luhan bahkan rela jika menjadi yang terakhir untuk Sehun. Hubungan mereka konstan tanpa ikatan. Jika dikira, angka tiga muncul dipermukaan sebagai jumlah dalam satuan tahun.

Sehun mulai disibukan dengan tugas dan kegiatan kampusnya sementara Luhan tetap bekerja di kafe dengan jam kerja penuh dan harus berhenti dari bar karena kehendak Sehun. Intensitas bertemu mereka perlahan berkurang. Pertengkaran mereka mulai menaikan skala, kata maaf sudah menjadi makanan basi bagi keduanya, terlempar konotatif untuk mengganti kata lelah berdebat.

Hari itu cerah, Luhan sedang libur dan berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Sehun. Namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika Sehun mengecup keningnya sambil berbisik akan pulang telat karena harus mempersiapkan acara di kampusnya.

 _Selalu seperti ini_ , pikirnya. Dia akan luang saat Sehun sibuk dan sebaliknya. Merasa bosan dengan berdiam diri di flat mereka, Luhan berniat mengunjungi Sewoon, putra Bibi Jung yang pernah membantunya mendapatkan pekerjaan di bar. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar, Luhan berhenti ketika bertemu Suho. Dirinya menatap pria itu gugup sebelum membungkuk memberi hormat. Sepertinya Luhan akan mengunjungi Sewoon lain kali.

Duduk berdua di dalam kafe dengan senyap membuatnya canggung. Terlebih suho menatapnya menilai dan sedikit sinis. _Americano_ pesanannya disesap perlahan, mendengar deheman pria di depannya, Luhan semakin tegang.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hubungan kau dan Sehun."

Luhan hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat pembuka Suho. Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang hubungan mereka. Tidak satu pun, jadi bagaimana Suho mengetahuinya?

Mendapat tatapan penuh tanya Luhan, Suho kembali membuka suaranya,

"Aku rasa siapa pun akan tahu jika melihat kalian," ujar Suho membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona, dia baru akan memberi tanggapan ketika pria dengan senyum miringnya lanjut bersua.

"Mereka bilang kau itu _gay_ , jadi menurutmu apa yang Sehun lakukan jika tinggal bersama orang sepertimu? Bukankah dia akan tertular?"

Luhan tentu tersentak mendengar kalimat Suho. Dia bahkan belum bisa menyusun kata ketika pria dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Menjauhlah dari adikku, dia itu memiliki masa depan yang baik. Aku dengar kau kesulitan dengan uang, bukan?" Suho mengeluarkan selembar cek dari dompetnya,

"cukup ambil ini dan menghilang. Jangan pernah kau mencoreng nama baik keluargaku!"

Setelahnya Suho pergi, meninggalkannya dengan segelas _americano_ , selembar cek, dan air mata yang tertahan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghadapi masalah ini sekarang.

Pulang dengan langkah gontai, Luhan menatap cek di tangannya, dia berniat mengembalikannya serta menegaskan kepada Suho untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Dia rasa dia perlu berbicara soal ini dengan Sehun, tapi sebelumnya dia butuh guyuran air dingin.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Sehun pulang. Raut lelah begitu tampak di wajah tampannya, Luhan langsung menyambut kekasihnya dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan di sudut bibir. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Menyiapkan makan malam serta air hangat untuk Sehun mandi, Luhan menimang pikirannya. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi Sehun terlihat lelah, sepertinya dia harus menundanya dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun besok. Ini persoalan yang cukup serius, bagaimana pun ini tentang keluarga. Dan Sehun satu-satunya pihak yang masih memilikinya dengan utuh.

Segelas kopi menemani pagi Luhan. Dirinya menatap Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan sarapannya. Berdehem menarik perhatian, Luhan menghirup napasnya ketika pandangannya berbalas dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, kapan aku bisa bertemu keluargamu?" tanyanya terus terang. Sehun memandang Luhan terkejut. Kunyahannya berhenti, dengan cepat dia meneguk susu di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan membeku. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan soal ini sebelumnya.

"A-aku ..." Dia berakhir terdiam sambil meremas tangannya.

"Dengar Lu, tidak semudah itu untuk mengenalkanmu dengan keluargaku. Tentu itu mudah jika kau hanya temanku, tapi kau lebih dari itu. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Aku tidak mau mereka menyakitimu dan memisahkan kita. Tunggulah hingga waktu yang tepat," seru Sehun. Dia meneguk susunya hingga habis dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Sekarang segera habiskan sarapanmu. Kita akan bicarakan lagi ini nanti karena aku ada kelas pagi, aku mencintaimu."

Dengan kecupan di kening, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang menunduk diam.

Luhan kira dengan dirinya menyibukkan diri semuanya akan baik. Tapi perkataan Suho serta tanggapan Sehun membuatnya gelisah. Tentu saja, hanya orang gila yang mengaku secara bangga kepada keluarganya jika dia pecinta sesama jenis. Dia ingin tangannya saling bertaut dengan Sehun di hadapan khayalak tanpa pandangan sinis. Namun bagaimana pun hubungannya bukan hal yang wajar bagi masyarakat konservatif Asia.

Mengelap meja yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya, Luhan ditegur oleh Kwanmin, rekan kerjanya. Hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan pikirannya sedang kacau, tawaran minum bersama disanggupinya.

Mungkin dia memang butuh sedikit alkohol.

흐ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Mual menjadi hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan. Bergegas bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya limbung karena pengar yang dirasa. Jatuh kembali terduduk di kasur, Luhan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum Sehun dengan sigap mengangkatnya ke depan _closet_. Menatap Sehun gusar, Luhan tahu pria di depannya itu sedang menahan amarah. Kerutan dahi serta tatapan tajam milik kekasihnya sudah jelas sebagai tanda. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, mengentaskan gugup untuk memulai percakapan dengan Sehun. Sayangnya, pria yang lebih muda empat bulan darinya itu beranjak pergi sebelum sepatah katanya muncul.

Hendak ikut beranjak, Luhan mendapat lemparan handuk di depan wajahnya. Sehun memang tidak pernah suka aroma alkohol. Dia sedikit lebih lama menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi. Masih menimang, apakah perlu menceritakan kebenaran ancaman dari Suho untuknya atau tidak kepada Sehun. Sedang asyik dengan pikirannya dan busa sabun yang menumpuk di kedua tangannya, Luhan dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang masih menampakan wajah suntuknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Kekasihnya itu mendekati _bath tub_ tempatnya berendam, tanpa memedulikan bajunya, Sehun memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh sabun.

"Jangan mabuk dengan orang lain lagi," bisiknya. Embusan napas Sehun menggelitik telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya meremang, kaku salah tingkah. Luhan berniat melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyelesaikan acara mandinya ketika Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bajumu basah, Hun," ucap Luhan ketika Sehun seperti ingin masuk berendam dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Kau dengar ucapanku, kan, Lu?" seru Sehun lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil bangkit membilas badannya dan mengenakan _bathrobe_. Lagi-lagi si Bocah Sehun itu ikut mengekor dengan memeluknya dari belakang, menggiringnya menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Luhan pikir inilah saatnya yang tepat, _toh_ Sehun terlihat santai sekarang.

"Kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya Luhan basa-basi. Sehun menggeleng sambil mendudukan Luhan di pangkuannya. Kepalanya mengambil posisi nyaman di ceruk kepala Luhan.

"Sehun, menurutmu ... kita ini apa?"

Luhan membuka percakapan. Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya mengendus Luhan. Kepalanya mengangkat, bersinggung tatap dengan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" balasnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Kita lebih dari sekedar teman, bukan? Maksudku, kita memang tidak pernah menegaskan secara langsung, tapi—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Sehun. Luhan hanya menunduk, mencoba menyusun kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Tentu saja kita lebih dari teman, Lu," ujar Sehun dengan mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Jangan dengarkan orang lain dan hanya percaya denganku, mengerti?"

Senyuman Luhan terbit, dia mungkin terlalu khawatir. Setelah sarapan berakhir, keduanya menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan. Berkeliling mampir ke setiap kafe, mencicipi banyak jajanan pinggir jalan, dan berakhir dengan menonton film di bioskop sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Luhan bersikeras untuk menonton film horror meski Sehun memperingatkannya untuk tidak takut dan memintanya terbangun di pagi buta untuk menemaninya ke kamar mandi. Kekasihnya itu tetap teguh tanpa mau dibantah. Luhan menunggu di depan studio ketika Sehun pergi untuk membeli _popcorn_ dan _cola_. Menatap prianya dari jauh, Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika seorang gadis menghampiri Sehun.

 _Mungkin itu teman kampusnya,_ pikir Luhan. Dia tidak masalah dengan itu, dirinya tidak mau dicap sebagai kekasih pencemburu. Barisan Sehun melangkah maju, sang gadis pun mengimbangi dirinya dengan Sehun. Hal itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan. Terlebih mereka terus berbincang, bahkan sang Gadis sesekali menyentuh Sehun. Dan Luhan tentu tahu arti tatapan berbinar si Gadis ketika melihat Sehun. Hatinya panas bukan main, tapi dia ingat tentang perkataan Sehun tadi pagi. Hanya percaya padanya dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Senyumnya terlihat ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, entah ke mana teman Sehun tadi, Luhan terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari hilangnya gadis itu. Menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, mereka masuk ke dalam studio. Sehun bilang tidak apa mereka bergandengan tangan di dalam karena suasananya akan gelap gulita, tidak akan yang curiga katanya.

Luhan berdehem ketika terduduk di bangkunya, lampu mulai dimatikan dan iklan sebelum film diputar.

"Sehun, siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan minumannya menatap Luhan bingung sebelum tersenyum jahil.

"Kau cemburu?" balas Sehun diiringi tawa. Luhan hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Dia Choi Jiwoo, teman sekelasku. Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengannya, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk selingkuh," lanjut Sehun sambil memberai-beraikan rambut Luhan.

Melihat kekasihnya yang diam tanpa menanggapi, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Kau marah?" ucapnya lagi. Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

Sehun menatap film itu datar, sesekali dia menguap karena bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan munculnya hantu dengan dandanan seram atau adegan penuh darah yang terpampang lebar di layar. Beda dengan Luhan yang ikut menjerit dengan penonton lain dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan Sehun. Merapatkan jarak keduanya, Luhan akan bersembuyi di balik bahu Sehun ketika sang Hantu keluar. Bagi Luhan, itu merupakan 110 menit paling menegangkan. Keluar dengan wajah pucat dan kaki yang masih lemas, Sehun merangkulnya untuk segera sampai ke flat mereka

Perkataan Sehun soal Luhan yang akan ketakutan ketika sendirian di dalam flat itu benar. Selama seminggu belakangan ini, Luhan selalu menunggu hingga Sehun menjemputnya di kafe untuk pulang bersama. Dia takut jika ada hantu yang tiba-tiba membunuhnya seperti di film ketika dia sendirian di flat. Sehun hanya menghela napasnya mendengar pikiran aneh kekasihnya itu. Tapi hari ini Luhan lembur, jadi dia akan pulang sendiri dengan Sehun yang menunggunya di flat.

Mengelap meja terakhirnya, Luhan terdiam di tempatnya ketika lagi-lagi Suho datang ke hadapannya. Meminta izin kepada bosnya untuk berbicara dengan pria itu, Luhan meletakkan secangkir kopi _latte_ di meja Suho dan ikut terduduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana menghadapimu. Aku sudah bersikap baik untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?"

Luhan memandang Suho tepat di matanya.

Dia tidak boleh lemah lagi, Sehun bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dia percaya padanya, bukan? Mengeluarkan cek yang pernah Suho berikan padanya, Luhan mulai membuka suaranya, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku tidak peduli sekeras apapun kau mencoba tapi aku akan tetap bersama Sehun. Kami saling mencintai dan tidak mengganggu siapapun, jadi tolong mengerti. Dan jangan ganggu kami lagi."

Suho berdecih sebelum merobek lembar cek di hadapannya.

"Kau memang pria tidak tahu diri," ujarnya

"Dengar Luhan, jika kau memang mencintai Sehun seperti yang kau bilang, tolong tinggalkan Sehun.

Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan masa depannya begitu saja, dia merupakan salah satu pewaris perusahaan ayahku. Hidupnya sudah dijamin semenjak kecil, dan semua itu akan hilang jika kau tetap bersamanya.

Kau bilang kalian tidak mengganggu siapapun? Coba bayangkan jika seluruh dunia tahu hubungan kalian berdua, itu mungkin tidak masalah bagimu yang sebatang kara. Tapi Sehun masih punya keluarga. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi dengan nama baik keluargaku, huh? Jadi aku memintamu untuk pikirkan semua ini baik-baik. Semua ini demi kebaikan Sehun, Luhan."

Melihat Luhan yang tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, Suho berdiri pergi tanpa menyentuh kopinya.

Luhan sendiri tengah larut dengan pikirannya. Semua yang dikatakan Suho itu benar. Sedari awal, dirinya memang tidak cocok untuk berdampingan dengan Sehun. Luhan tentu sadar dengan kelas sosial mereka yang jelas berbeda. Dirinya hanya piatu dengan ayah pecandu narkoba yang entah di mana keberadaanya. Ditambah hubungan mereka yang masih tabu, Luhan benar-benar putus asa. Menenangkan dirinya, Luhan bergegas pulang setelah meminta mengganti hari lemburnya.

Turun satu halte lebih cepat dari seharusnya, Luhan menjernihkan pikirannya sepanjang jalan. Banyak kemungkinan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

Sembari terus melamun, Luhan berhenti di depan taman bermain dekat flatnya. Di sana, Luhan dengan jelas melihat Sehunnya memeluk seorang gadis. Dia tahu siapa itu. Choi Jiwoo, gadis yang tempo hari berada di bioskop.

Tersenyum lirih, dia hanya terus berjalan menuju flatnya lebih cepat. Terus mengusap lelehan air mata yang menetes jatuh, Luhan merasa semuanya terlalu jelas. Suho yang kembali memperingati dirinya untuk menjauh serta Sehun yang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Ini lucu, karena bagaimana pun Sehun bukanlah seorang _gay_ sejak awal dan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Jemarinya bergetar membuka pintu, isakannya terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke kamar tidur dan meringkuk di balik selimut. Dia putus asa. Keyakinan tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun kian menipis tiap harinya. Haruskah dia mengakhirinya?

Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara isakan ketika terdengar deritan pintu terbuka. Akan tambah sulit jika Sehun tahu dia menangis. Berpura-pura tidur, jantungnya berdegup keras ketika Sehun mendekat hendak menurunkan selimutnya yang terbalut hingga ujung kepala. Wajahnya pasti bengkak, matanya sendu serta hidungnya berubah merah. Sehun akan dengan mudah tahu jika dia telah menangis lama, karenanya Luhan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun yang diabaikan Luhan. Menghela napasnya, Sehun terus mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" lanjut Sehun yang tetap dibalas keheningan.

Sehun tahu ada yang salah di sini. Melupakan ritual mandinya, Sehun memilih berbaring di samping Luhan dan memeluknya. Terus bertanya dan mengoceh sendirian sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Luhan sendiri masih bertahan di dalam selimut dengan bibir yang sudah memerah bekas gigitan dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ini pilihan yang berat. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Sehun jika begini. Tetap merenung, dirinya kehilangan rasa kantuk hingga alarm pagi berdering.

Sehun yang pertama kali menggeliat dan menghentikan deringan berisik alarm. Dirinya mengecup kepala Luhan sebelum bangkit ke kamar mandi. Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan turun dari kasur. Berjalan sempoyongan ke dapur dirinya meneguk sebotol air dingin. Kepalanya terasa berat karena kekurangan tidur. Hidungnya tersumbat dan suranya serak. Duduk dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik lengan, Luhan tersentak dengan Sehun yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, tapi Sehun mengernyit melihat wajah kacau Luhan. Dirinya menempelkan dahi keduanya dan merasakan suhu yang berbeda.

"Badanmu sedikit panas, aku rasa kau tidak perlu kerja hari ini," ujar Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengambil selembar roti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Luhan. Sehun menghentikan olesan selainya ketika mendengar suara Luhan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya lagi yang diangguki Luhan. Mendesah pelan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sehun mentap Luhan tepat di kedua matanya. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum mengembuskan napasnya dan terpaku pada gelas minumnya. Dia sudah memikirkan ini semalaman, dan menurutnya ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya, untuk Sehun.

"Sehun, ayo berpisah," ujar Luhan yang membuat Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Aku rasa kita memang tidak cocok bersama, maksudku bagaimana pun laki-laki itu ditakdirkan untuk wanita, bukan?" Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

"Tiga tahun ini merupakan tahun-tahun terbaikku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku," lanjut Luhan.

Dirinya berniat bangkit sebelum Sehun mendudukan lagi dirinya dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _huh_? Jangan bercanda, Lu!" nadanya sedikit meninggi. Luhan tertawa.

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda? Ini semua benar. Aku sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi denganmu." Suaranya serak, isakan tertahan terdengar jelas di antara kalimatnya. Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya sebelum tersadar oleh satu hal.

"Kau melihatku bersama Jiwoo semalam?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya bungkam, dia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

"Lu, dia bukan siapa-siapa," teriak Sehun. Kakinya mengejar Luhan. Kekasihnya itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Luhan sibuk mengisi tasnya dengan lembar pakian. Dia sudah memutuskan, pergi dari Sehun tidak akan sesulit yang dia pikirkan, bukan?

Sementara itu, Sehun terus membujuk Luhan untuk tinggal. Sesekali dia akan berusaha memeluk Luhan yang akan dengan mudah ditepis.

"Kumohon, Lu. Jangan begini," mohon Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Menyeka air matanya, Luhan memeluk Sehun.

"Ini sudah berakhir, Hun. Kau bilang semuanya akan baik jika aku tetap percaya padamu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi, jadi katakan bagaimana semuanya bisa baik sekarang?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun terpaku menatap Luhan yang bergegas pergi tanpa peduli dengannya.

Luhan terus melangkah menuju jalan besar, memberhentikan taksi dan siap masuk ke dalam sebelum tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Lu, kumohon padamu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik, kau hanya sedang marah," lirih Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun, dirinya hancur. Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun yang dibalas tatapan sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menunggu, Sehun. kau harus hidup dengan baik setelah ini, mengerti?"

Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan tumpah, mengantar kepergian Luhan. Semuanya sirna. Sehun tetap berdiri kaku di pinggir jalan menatap bayangan terakhir taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengeluarkan kotak beludu merah dari saku celananya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau menunggu sebentar lagi, Lu."

ㅜㅜㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Luhan sendiri semakin terisak di dalam taksi. Dirinya terus menanamkan pikiran bahwa ini yang terbaik, untuk Sehun. semua ini untuk kebaikan Sehun, tidak masalah jika mereka harus berpisah. Setidaknya Sehun akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Tidak masalah dia terluka, Sehunnya akan baik. Mungkin dia akan meratap untuk sementara, tapi Suho tidak mungkin tinggal diam, bukan? Kakak kandung mantan kekasihnya pasti sudah memiliki langkah untuk mengembalikan tawa Sehun. terlebih sudah ada Choi Jiwoo sebagai pengganti. Luhan tersenyum lirih sambil terus mengusap air matanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, dia selalu percaya dengan Sehun.

Taksinya berhenti di depan sebuah flat kecil di Busan. Luhan menatap flat itu dengan tersenyum paksa. Ini merupakan kehidupannya yang baru. Tidak akan jauh berbeda sebelum dia bertemu Sehun, semuanya akan mudah. Kakinya melangkah perlahan dengan sebuah tas besar di tangannya. Berniat menemui sang pemilik flat, Luhan ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Pemuda itu menatapnya kosong tanpa niat meminta maaf. Luhan inginnya mengabaikan pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu, sebelum suara serak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang lebih menyedihkan daripada kisah cinta satu pihak Bulan pada Bumi yang hanya menatap Matahari?"

Luhan menatap pemuda itu yang sedang mendongak dengan mata tertutup menikmati siraman cahaya matahari. Tersenyum sendu, Luhan membalas perkataan pria berambut hijau tersebut, "Kisah Altair dan Vega yang saling mencintai tapi harus dipisahkan oleh Galaksi Bimasakti."

Keduanya bersitatap. Saling memperlihatkan kesedihan yang ditanggung diri masing-masing. Menjulurkan tangannya, Luhan mengubah senyumnya menjadi lebih ceria.

"Aku Luhan, dan kau?"

"Kim Jinhwan," balas sang Pria yang memiliki andang di bawah matanya.

TAMAT.


End file.
